Kendra Louise Price (Earth-616)
Scourge | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Carlin; Ron Wilson | First = Thing Vol 1 33 | First2 = | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 1 121 | HistoryText = Next to nothing was known about the past of Caprice. At some point she became instrumental in the development of Scourge, an agent of the Scourge Program, dedicated to the assassination of all super-villains. Although unconfirmed, it was likely Caprice who posed as Golddigger, infiltrated the Grapplers, and assassinated Titania. The U.S. Agent got involved with Scourge V's, attempts to escape from the wrath of Scourge for failing to carry out a murder and going AWOL. U.S. Agent attempted to disguise himself as Scourge IV and infiltrate the organization, but Caprice saw through him and took him out with a tranquilizer gun. She brought him back to Scourge Central where, with the assistance of Bloodstain and Domino, she pumped him full of sodium pentothal and attempted to force him to reveal his background. Ultimately, they set the U.S. Agent free so he would lead them back to the missing Scourge IV. Dressed in Scourge costume, Caprice and Bloodstain followed him; however, while Caprice was distracted by U.S. Agent, Priscilla Lyons got the drop on her. Bloodstain succeeded in assassinating Scourge IV, but his bullet meant for Lyons ended up also hitting Caprice while the two struggled. Bloodstain made his getaway, but Caprice was captured. When U.S. Agent threatened to let her bleed to death if she didn't cooperate, Caprice gave away the location of Domino, which ultimately led to the end of the Scourge Program. Caprice was taken to a hospital where she fully recovered. After the events of Civil War, Kendra was one of the rogue superheroes sought by the Thunderbolts. She, afraid of Venom being cannibalistic, easily submitted to the Thunderbolts to be registered with the government. Once imprisoned, it is revealed that she was working along with Mirage, Mindwave, and Bluestreak. Together the four attempted to gain intel on the prison so that they could plan an escape. She was the one who manipulated Moonstone, inducing her to attack Doc Samson. Along with her allies, she was killed by a scalpel thrown into her head by Bullseye. | Powers = Telepathy | Abilities = Caprice was a master of armed and unarmed combat. As with all Scourges, she specialized in the use of a gun with exploding bullets. She is also a master of disguise, espionage, interrogation, and brainwashing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Espionage